ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Livingston
Benjamin "Ben" Livingston is the actor who portrayed Burkus in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . His costume from this episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Prior to his performance in Voyager, Livingston made guest appearances in the television series Picket Fences (1994, with Kelly Connell, Ray Walston, Paul Eiding, John Cothran, Jr., Roy Brocksmith, Gregory Itzin, and Paul Winfield), Night Stand (1995), The Pursuit of Happiness (1995), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1996, with Joe Lando, Helene Udy, Bibi Besch, and Madison Eginton), and 7th Heaven (1997, with Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, and Mark L. Taylor), portrayed supporting characters in the comedy Captain Nuke and the Bomber Boys (1995, with Joe Piscopo, Kate Mulgrew, Don Pugsley, and Peter Vogt), ' comedy Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995, with Steven Weber and Clive Revill), the thriller Dead Man's Curve (1998), and the television thriller The Lake (1998, with Caroline Lagerfelt, Susanna Thompson, Carey Scott, and Holmes Osborne), and lent his voice to the video games Conqueror: A.D. 1086 (1995, along Christopher Neame and Gary Bullock) and Titanic Explorer (1997, along Tony Jay, Alexander Siddig, Olivia d'Abo, Michael Ensign, and Marnie Mosiman). Further performances include the short comedy George Lucas in Love (1999, with Patrick Kerr), the short film Who, Me? (1999), the television drama Horse Sense (1999, with Freda Foh Shen, Holmes Osborne, and Tom Virtue), the short comedy The Walter Mitty Condition (2002), the comedy In Smog and Thunder (2003), 's comedy Bruce Almighty (2003, with Mark Kiely, Christopher Darga, Robert Curtis Brown, Jamison Yang, John Rosenfeld, Carey Scott, Zachary Krebs, Annie Wersching, Max Grodénchik, Michael Bofshever, and Colby French), the short film The First Vampire: Don't Fall for the Devil's Illusions (2004), and the horror thriller Unrest (2006). Livingston appeared in the television series Encore! Encore! (1999), Freaks and Geeks (2000, with Becky Ann Baker and Peggy Miley), Frasier (2001, with Kelsey Grammer and Patrick Kerr), Spin City (2001, with Alan Ruck), Dharma & Greg (2001, with Mitchell Ryan and Anne Ramsay), ER (2001, with Castulo Guerra, Tom Wright, Lily Mariye, Miguel Perez, and Page Leong), The Agency (2002, with Daniel Benzali, Ivar Brogger, Ronny Cox, and David Clennon), Ally McBeal (2002, with Albert Hall, Amy Pietz, Lily Mariye, and Renee Goldsberry), Malcolm in the Middle (2003, with Donald Sage Mackay and Kenneth Mars), Charlie Lawrence (2003), JAG (2004, with Richard McGonagle, Dean Stockwell, and Zoe McLellan), Jake in Progress (2005), Without a Trace (2005, with Enrique Murciano and Jim O'Heir), and CSI: Miami (2006, with Michael Reilly Burke, Jamie McShane, Colby French, and Gregg Henry). More recently, Livingston was part of the cast for the comedy Everybody Wants to Be Italian (2007, with Richard Libertini), the fantasy comedy Over Her Dead Body (2008, with Stephen Root and W. Morgan Sheppard), the television series Six Degrees (2007, with Caroline Lagerfelt and Mark La Mura) and Law & Order (2008), as well as portraying Harry Bright in the Broadway production of Mamma Mia! (2008). External links * * Livingston, Benjamin Livingston, Benjamin